1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock absorbing device for use in a bicycle, more particularly to a shock absorbing device which is mounted between a handlebar and a front wheel axle to reduce shock transmitted from the front wheel axle to the handlebar.
2. Description of the Related Art
To lessen the shock as a result of unevenness of the road surface and transmitted to a handlebar of a bicycle, the conventional bicycle is generally provided with a shock absorbing device. The shock absorbing device includes upper and lower tubular portions which are telescoped to each other, and a resisting member which is disposed between the upper and lower tubular portions to provide a damping action for the shock. However, when the handlebar is abruptly pressed by the combined inertial momenta of the mass of the rider and the mass of the bicycle as a result of a braking action, the upper tubular portion will be moved abruptly downwardly and forwardly, thereby exposing the rider to danger.
The object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorbing device which can counteract the downward and forward movement of the handlebar stemming from a braking action for enhancing safety and comfort.
According to this invention, the shock absorbing device includes a support leg which has an upper end adapted to be swiveled with a first coupling end of a stem of a bicycle about a swiveling axis and to be disposed distal to a handlebar, and an intermediate portion extending from the upper end downwards and forwardly and terminating at a lower end above a front wheel axle of the bicycle. A lever includes a proximate end to be anchored relative to the front wheel axle, and a distal end fitted to the lower end of the support leg such that the intermediate portion is movable towards the proximate end when the stem is abruptly pressed by the combined inertial momenta of the mass of a rider and the mass of the bicycle as a result of a braking action, or when shock is transmitted upwards via the front wheel axle as a result of unevenness of a road surface being traversed by the bicycle. A crank member includes a journal end to be journalled on the front wheel axle, and a web portion extending from the journal end radially and terminating at a coupling end which is disposed to couple with one of the proximate end and the intermediate portion. A resisting member is disposed to bias the intermediate portion to move away from the proximate end, thereby providing a damping action to a shock. A second friction brake member is disposed on and is movable relative to the web portion axially between a braked position, where the second friction brake member, in response to an actuation of a front brake cable of the bicycle, is moved to abut against a first friction brake member which is disposed on a front hub, so as to generate a frictional force to retard running of the front hub, while taking up the inertial momentum of the front hub to push the web portion as well as the coupling end to turn so as to move a corresponding one of the proximate end and the intermediate portion away from the other one of the intermediate portion and the proximate end, thereby counteracting the relative movement of the intermediate portion towards the proximate end stemming from the braking action, and an unbraked position, where the second friction brake member is moved outwardly and axially to disengage the first friction brake member.